Son of Zeref: Naruto Zero!
by Rigbutter96
Summary: Born the son of Zeref, Naruto grows up trying to prove himself independant of his fathers shadow, always moving forward. His bonds will be his drive, but his love will save him. This is the story of the sone of a dark mage redeeming his father. Naruto x harem.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have been really contemplating this. After several minutes of not caring, I have come up with an interesting idea. As of this moment, it is my new story. Now go and eat a waffle!**

(Chapter 1)

Five figures stood on a nearby rooftop, cloaks blowing in the wind. It was a dark and rainy night, but the lights of the building were still going strong. They could here the voices of the people inside as they laughed and sung. A dark haired man stepped forward, a white bundle in his hands. He looked down sadly, tears falling from his face as he took out several scrolls from his pack.

He smiled sadly down at the bundle, his eyes flashing to his Uzugan: Red with commas with rings, in a deep blood red. They finally settled on the black that was his normal color. He took one last look at the bundle. Spiky black hair stood out from the nine month old child =, his black eyes closed in a deep sleep.

He spoke in a hushed tone, so as to not alert anyone of their position. "Naruto, my son, I hope that you can forgive me. Your mother is most likely rolling in her grave, getting ready to kick my ass when I die. God knows that Kushina isn't a forgiving person. I've left you several gifts, from both your mother and I. I hope that you can one day become strong enough to redeem our name. Know that I love you, and… and… eat your vegetables!"

His tears spilled from his eyes as he picked his gift to his son: His mothers sword, a massive butcher knife like blade she called the Kubuchioboro. He leapt from the building, his shoes making as little noise as possible as he put his dead wife's massive blade on the ground, his son placed on the blade. He took one last look at his son before he vanished.

He reappeared on the rooftop. One of the figures spoke. "It was for the best, you know that. The gifts you left him are valuable, and usable to only him. I just hope that you made the right choice in giving him to Fairy Tail. I must admit that I have my doubts about them… Zeref."

Zeref smiled slightly as he sighed, leaping away as he spoke. "It's the best place for him to grow in a loving family. Kushina was a member of the guild and would never have asked me to leave him someplace she wouldn't be able to trust. I left him scrolls for him to learn from, so he could learn to control the magic he inherited from us. Kushina no doubt gave him scrolls on her signature 'Demon Slayer Magic', which coupled with my prodigal skills will make him a powerful mage. He also gained the Uzugan, the ultimate eyes. I have no doubt that Markarov will teach him the power of friends."

Their conversation stopped as they left Magnolia Town, Zeref's task done.

(Outside Fairy Tail)

A shrill cry rang out as Little Naruto awoke. The people inside the guild stopped their party as they heard it, close to their location. Markarov, fearing the worst, opened the great doors to Fairy Tail, seeing a small bundle on top of a large sword. He moved quickly to the obvious cause of the noise and picked it up. He looked under the white blankets and was met with a black haired baby. He felt several scrolls tucked in with the boy, and after picking the blade up in his other hand, he walked back into Fairy Tail, closing the door behind him with his magic as he went.

He marched to the bar at the back of the room and laid the child and sword on the counter. After unraveling the blanket, noticing several magic scrolls and scrolls on sword stances, he picked up a dark green one, a letter if he was correct.

As he read, his eyes grew wide.

'_Dear Markarov,_

_I am entrusting unto you my legacy. I have high hopes that you will raise the boy to be a powerful mage of your guild, but I ask you to listen to my plea. The boy before you has the potential to be THE most powerful mage in all of Earthland, and I know that the Mage Council would be more than happy to get their hands on him. I ask you, as a desperate father, to protect him._

_My story is a sad one. My wife, Kushina Uzumaki, died giving birth to our son, our little Naruto. Since then I have searched for a place that would be the best to for his development. This child before you is the son of Kushina Uzumaki and the Dark Mage Zeref. I ask you, in the name of all fathers to please raise him in your guild. _

_His magic will make him strong, but his bonds will make him the strongest. Markarov, I know I have done many things in the past, terrible things, but I am hoping that Naruto will be able to surpass me and do what I could not. I know of the beast I have unleashed upon the world, and my guilt is high. But please do not punish my son. He is innocent born from corruption, and I leave him to you. Give him a family, a home. That is all a dieing father can ask of you._

_Zeref'_

Markarov looked at the boy on the counter, sleeping now that he was safe from the bitter chill that had swept through Magnolia Town. He had heard of Kushina Uzumaki, the red demon, and knew of her battle prowess. She had disappeared almost three years ago, having abandoned Fairy Tail. Now, he had found out why. Zeref was alive, and she had given the man a son. As he thought about it, he felt a touch of sympathy for the dark mage. He had obviously put his trust in Markarov due to Kushina, and the old guildmaster felt for the man.

He turned to Naruto and picked the boy up. He carried him to Gildarts, his closest friend and confident. Giving him a run down of the situation, Markarov stepped onto a nearby table. Clearing his throat, he spoke in a dead serious voice. "My children, I have some things to tell you. As you know, I have found a baby outside the guild. As it turns out, he is the son of the now late Kushina Uzumaki. He was left here by his father, and I must make each of you swear in the name of you guild that what I am about to tell you does not leave the secrecy of Fairy Tail. This boys father was none other than Zeref the dark Mage. And as of this moment he will be raised as a Fairy Tail mage."

Silence. That was what met his statement. He looked at each of his children and took note of their shocked and fearful expressions. That was not to be expected, as they were obviously scared of the boy for being Zeref's legacy. But Gildarts looked at the son of his dead teammate. He had been close to Kushina, having taken the S-Class exam with her. He looked at the assembled mages and saw that they had fear and shock on their faces.

Markarov continued. "As of this moment, Naruto Zero is the son of Fairy Tail! We will keep his heritage a secret from the council, as they would turn him into a weapon. I cannot, in good consciousness, allow that to happen. So for those of you who swear to never speak of this, I ask you to step forward."

Every mage in Fairy Tail stepped forward, faces set in determination as they made a silent vow to never reveal the secret.

(Fifteen years Later)

It was pandemonium in Fairy Tail. The next generation of mages were in a fight again and were wrecking the guildhall. Markarov sighed as he turned to a figure standing slightly out of the way. The boy, as he was a boy, had very spiky black hair, held out of his eyes by a headband that covered his left eye. He had a large butcher blade on his back, held there by a leather strap. He had on a tight black long sleeved shirt with matching cargo pants. On his hands were black gloves. He had black shoes and bandages wrapped around his lower left leg. He had a white sash go over his right shoulder. His black eyes looked on at his friends fighting in amusement before he turned back to his bowl of ramen.

All of a sudden, a small blast of flame hit the bowl, knocking it to the ground and shattering it. All went quiet as Natsu's eyes widened in fear. He knew how much Naruto loved ramen, and an unspoken rule in the guild had been made after Laxus had taken a bowl from the boy a few years ago. The lightning mage had been admitted into the hospital after a very severe beating that nearly lost him his arm.

Naruto turned slowly to the young fire slayer, a calm look on his face. He stood, the fighting teens moving away from the path of the fifteen year old. Even Erza wasn't as scary as him when his ramen was messed with. Naruto stopped in front of Mirajane and turned to her. He spoke, his voice a deadly calm that betrayed the rage in his eyes. "Mira, please inform the hospital that they will need to make a bed for Natsu. Also, tell them to get as many of his blood type packets as they can. He's going to need a lot of blood after this."

Naruto was slowly engulfed in a red cloak of energy as it took shape. A singled tail grew from his tailbone as the energy formed the shape of a fox. Naruto looked at a now pale and terrified Natsu as he spoke to the pinkette. "Now, Natsu, how many tails do you wish to experience?"

Natsu shakily held up a number zero. Naruto shook his head before saying. "Nine it is."

Nine tails appeared from his tailbone as Natsu ran like a bitch, Naruto not that far behind him. After they were gone, Markarov spoke. "As many of you may already know, the younger generation doesn't. There is an unspoken rule for Naruto and his ramen. Do NOT mess with it, touch it, comment on it, eat it, go near it, attack it, lick it, or do anything negative towards the concoction in front of Naruto as I am not going to fight an enraged boy who can turn into a giant fucking fox. Mirajane, Erza, Cana, I ask you three to calm Naruto down as you three are the only people that can. Lisanna, prepare another bowl of your ramen please. Levy, go and get Naruto's book."

At once everyone snapped to work. They had done this before, as Natsu would still try and use ramen to rile up Naruto to fight him, only for it to turn into the beating of a life time. They knew that the boy was constantly fighting to remain calm so as to not kill or attack his family. His magic, even as potent as it is, was still unstable. It was something that Markarov wanted to discuss with Gildarts so that they could help the fifteen year old boy control it better. They had found during one of his rare moments of age that either Mirajane, Erza, or Cana could help calm him, while Lisanna made a special ramen that soothed his always shot nerves. Levy would go to his room at the boy's dorm of Fairy Hills and get his book, 'The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi', and read it to him, further calming him down. As it stood, only Markarov or Gildarts could openly beat him in his 'Rage State', but they would have to work in tandem as a team.

Markarov sighed sadly as he thought of the boy. Naruto Zero had always talked about horrible nightmares, and he saw things that weren't there. Combined with the magic his parents left him to learn and his Uzugan, he was quickly becoming an S-Class mage. Markarov had seen to his education personally, teaching him to read, write, and speak. He taught the boy the power of bonds with people, and how they made you stronger. The boy understood, but he feared that because of his parentage people would hate him. He had never spoken in public, only speaking to Markarov in private, or Gildarts when he would leave Magnolia Town to work on controlling his 'Demon Slayer Magic'.

You see, Kushina had made many enemies, being a Wizard saint does that to you, and when people found out about his connection to the woman and Zeref as his parents, they had demanded his head. The Mage Council had tried to take the boy to mold as their weapon, but he adamantly refused them. Naruto had made friends with several of the younger generation, but was still a bit distant to them. All except Mirajane, Erza, and Cana. They had managed to get him to speak for the first time in public, a shock to many.

It had been a normal day and everyone was hanging around until Mirajane had become frustrated with Erza and Cana being 'idiots'. Naruto had been watching them with a small smile as he found it funny, something that the three girls noticed. When Mira had gotten in his face about it, Naruto had stayed silent. Infuriated, the oldest of the take over trio had attacked him. He had dodged her repeatedly, causing her to resort to asking Erza and Cana for help. When they tried to hit him, he had skillfully taken each of them down with one hit.

When it was over, they asked him how he got so strong. He smiled and shyly spoke his first words in public. 'Strength through the virtue of knowledge will always beat strength through the virtue of rage and hate.'

Since then, all the members of his generation had tried to catch up to him, gaining experience and expanding their minds. When Naruto had gone back into his silent shell, Markarov had spoken to the girls, encouraging them to try and get the brunette to speak. Cana had taken every opportunity to speak to him, getting him to give short answers, but answers all the same. The same for Erza and Mirajane.

A loud crash was heard as Natsu was dragged back into the guild by his hair, looking as though he had been dragged through a patch of cactus spikes, by a calm Naruto who was accompanied by the three girls. He was led over to a table, Lisanna's ramen set before him as Levy sat next to him.

Naruto's relationship to Levy was interesting. He had been reading his book when she had appeared before him, jabbering on and on about how she loved books. Naruto had looked like a lost puppy trying to silently tell he to be quiet. When she had stopped talking, Naruto calmly told her that he enjoyed his book because he was named after the main character in hopes of being just like him, and how he tried to model his life after the book. Levy had been happy to talk with him about books they read, neither noticing the shocked looks of the guild.

Naruto sighed as he ate the ramen, looking at Natsu's battered form he said. "Natsu, don't mess with my ramen again, or I will Bijuudama your ass. Is that, in any way, unclear?" The Dragon Slayer shook his head. "Good. Now, go to the hospital."

Finishing his ramen, he stood to his 5'10" height as he headed to his apartment.

Had he stayed, he would have noticed the blushes on the faces of the girls who had broken him out of his shell.

(Naruto's apartment- That night)

Naruto sighed happily as he stepped out of his shower, clad only in a towel. He made his way to his dresser, only to here a noise come from his living room. Freezing, Naruto fell back on his years of training and experience as he made his way out of his room, now clad in black crimson boxer and a skin tight short sleeved shirt. He closed his left eye socket, and stepped into his hall.

He peered around the corner to his living room, only to see two people, woman if he could go by their figures. One had long dark green hair with a beret and the other had horns and a fluffy look about her. Naruto ran through several plans, and came up with one.

He stood from his observation point and walked around the corner, a calm and emotionless look on his face. The woman turned to his steps and smirked seductively as she licked her lips. She had been sent to this apartment by her guild to try and convince the mage living here to abandon Fairy Tail and join theirs. She had been a little put off by the age of the person she was sent to try and convince to join, but seeing the tight muscles bulging from his tight shirt, she didn't mind. She put on her most winning smile, noting how his boxers strained to contain what he had. "Why hello there. My name is Karen Lilica, and I was sent by the guildmaster of Blue Pegasus to 'convince' you to leave Fairy tail and join us. We could give you anything you want, make you richer beyond your wildest dreams, you would have woman of the most beautiful kind! All you need to do is join us."

Naruto examined her for a moment then looked at her companion. She was rather cute in his opinion. She had straight pink hair that fell to her shoulders and curved upward. A light yellow dress that ended at her thighs. She had yellow arm gloves and large doe like eyes. She had thigh high cream colored stockings and shoes that looked like goat hooves. She had a large blush on her face as she looked away from him.

'_judging from the looks of her, she's a celestial spirit. Aries if the horns are anything to go by. This Karen though, she seems to be and abusive master, judging from the scared and submissive feel of Aries. Has she been beaten?_' Naruto thought. "I'm sorry to say, but I have no intention of abandoning my guild just like that. Now please, leave my home."

Karen looked at him before she sighed sadly. "If that's your answer. Aries, attack him."

Aries murmured. "Y-Yes ma'am." She used her wool magic to send a cloud of pink wool at Naruto, even though he dodged to the left, going directly to her master. The black haired boy grasped the woman who dared attack him in his home by her throat, lifting her off the ground. He snatched all he celestial keys from her as he snarled, a look of pure hatred in his eye. "A Celestial Spirit Mage who treats her spirits like that, I find pathetic and disgusting. You pride yourself on your appearance, not training in other abilities and slaves. As of right now, Aries will not be your slave, and neither will any other celestial spirits."

He kept Karen in his vice like grip as he walked over to Aries, who had since been shocked into a state of muteness. He quickly rendered the green haired woman unconscious and tossed her outside his door, into the street. He brought his hand gently up to the girls face as he smiled kindly at her. She looked into his kind black eyes as he said in a quiet voice. "You don't have to be scared of her anymore. I have your key with me."

Aries eyes watered as she heard this. She hated Karen. Hated how she was used as a shield. Hated how she was almost used as a toy to pleasure the men Karen had debts to. She was free now. Free to do what she wanted. She hugged the boy in front of her, the boy who saved her. She squeezed him as he put his arms around her and his chin on her head.

Naruto was slightly shocked when she had hugged him, and he did what his book on interactions with others told him to do (OK, who in Naruto uses this?) and hugged her back. He felt her tears on his chest as he rubbed her arms soothingly. He had no idea what she had been subjugated to, but he had read in the Weekly Sorcerer that she had been rather cruel towards her partners. It disgusted him, a person who valued bonds with others, that anyone could treat another like that.

After she had been sobbed out, Naruto backed away and smiled as he said. "Feel better?"

Aries nodded as she said. "I feel better. Thank you for that."

Naruto waved it off before he turned to his kitchen and said. "It's fine. I'm rather hungry after this ordeal, care to join me for a bite to eat?"

Aries quickly followed him into his nice sized kitchen as he went to his fridge, pulling out his milk and some sandwich ingredients. He started to make a ham sandwich for himself and his guest. When he was done and had them prepared, he poured two glasses of milk and carried them over to the table that Aries sat at. Placing a glass of milk and a plate in front of her, he sat down and smiled.

Aries took a small bite, then a bigger one, and a bigger one, until finally she was scarfing the entire thing down. After she was finished, she drank the milk and gave a small burp. Looking up, she saw Naruto with a smirk as he finished his sandwich at a slower pace as he drank his milk. She blushed and started to apologize. "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to be rude!"

Naruto just waved her off as he said. "It's fine. Besides, it's the small things that make life so much fun. Now come on, I need to get some sleep. Are you going to de-summon yourself?"

Aries nodded as she gave him one last hug, suddenly not wanting to let go. "Promise to summon me and make a contract?"

Naruto gave a small grin, something that made Aries blush deeply, as he said. "I promise! And I never break a promise."

(Next Day)

Naruto casually strolled through Magnolia Town, Aries hanging off his arm despite his protests, as he headed towards Fairy Tail. He had summoned Aries and made a contract with her. It stated that she could summon herself to him at any time she wanted, and he taught her how to gather eterno from the world so she could sustain herself for long periods of time. After learning the technique, he had de-summoned her, only to have her summon herself to his location.

He made his way to the guild, wondering how the others would take the news of his almost kidnapping and that Blue Pegasus wanted him. No doubt other guilds heard about his skills and his heritage. He had already had multiple assassination attempts on his life, and he didn't doubt that as he grew stronger and became more famous, he would get more.

He came to a stop outside of Fairy Tail, a small smile on his face as he walked up to the doors.

While he didn't know what the future held, he certainly knew one thing.

'_I will protect my family with my life. I made a promise. And I always keep my promises._' he unconsciously rubbed his clothe covered eye as he opened the door to the greatest guild in Fiore.

**AN: And that's a wrap! A bit touchy feely, but I needed to set Naruto's habits and behaviors as well as explain why he will act the way he does. Naruto will be strong, Wizard Saint strong, and he does have emotional baggage. As for the harem it is pretty obvious who is in it. Mirajane, Erza, Cana, Levy, Aries, and Angel.**

**Here are my reasons:**

**Mirajane: Explained Next chapter.**

**Erza: Explained Next Chapter.**

**Cana: Explained Next Chapter.**

**Levy: She loves his belief in 'Knowledge is power' attitude.**

**Aries: He saved her from Karen. That pretty much sums it up.**

**Angel: Next few chapters.**

**And there you have it. I may or may not take requests, but I will need you to give me a reason for them and a bit of a potential back story. As always, Review and I give you… Waffle Ramen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is my next chapter. Boo Yah!**

(Chapter 2)

It was raining as a nineteen year old, 6'2" Naruto made his way to the Fairy Tail cemetery. A fitting thing, the rain. It was as if the very world was sobbing, as if it knew what he felt. He was dressed in a black suit and shoes, on his left arm was Aries, as she always is, dressed in a black dress that fell to her shins and ballet slippers. She too felt what he felt, only not as deep.

They arrived at the cemetery, seeing everyone there. Giving nods to their friends, they made their way to the front of the small crowd. He saw Markarov standing there, his face solemn as he fought the tears that were trying to spill from his eyes. He looked at all the others of Fairy tail, seeing them in much the same state.

His eyes rested on Mirajane as she sobbed, no one holding her. He looked towards Aries, getting a nod from her, he went to the distressed girl. He walked, his footsteps quiet as he stood next to her. They said nothing as she sobbed. After a few minutes, she regained control of herself and said, in a quiet voice that he almost didn't hear. "It's all your fault."

Naruto said nothing as he stood there, looking at the tombstone of Lisanna Strauss. Mira continued, louder this time. "It's all your fault."

She turned to him, anger in her large, beautiful blue eyes, eyes that he felt pierced his soul. "It's all your fault." She said it louder, almost a shout, gaining the attention of the other guild members. Naruto continued to say nothing as he simply stared.

Mirajane, heedless of herself, continued. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HADN'T OF BEEN BORN, HADN'T OF BEEN ALIVE, LISANNA WOULD STILL BE HERE! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, ALL YOUR FAULT THAT MY SISTER IS DEAD! YOU AND THAT MAGIC OF YOURS! ALL IT DOES IS TURN YOU INTO A DEMON! A MONSTER! AND YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU ARE ONE!"

Her words stung. They hurt him on a massive level. Naruto stood numbly, his movements stiff and unnatural as he did. He looked at Mirajane, looked into the anger as he said in a deadly quiet voice. "I am a monster, huh?" He turned, his sadness increasing tenfold as he started to walk away. Mira stood there, her anger only increasing as she shouted after him. "NARUTO, AS OF THIS MOMENT, WE'RE NOT FRIENEDS! I AM BREAKING MY BOND WITH YOU! IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN, IT WILL BE TOO SOON!"

Naruto stood frozen, his back to the shocked Fairy Tail group. He didn't want anyone to see the tears on his face, the anguish her words brought him. He had made a mistake, not trusting his gut when it came to that mission. He had wished them luck, telling Lisanna to come back to her husband Natsu. Mirajane had simply smirked and asked if he would come along, which he denied.

But in the end, it had not mattered. It went south fast. The Beast had taken over Elfman and killed sweet, little Lisanna, the girl who would make him ramen. His surrogate little sister. Mira had been in shock, not talking to anyone after. Elfman, depressed and sobbing as he entered the guild.

Naruto continued walking, setting his face into an emotionless mask as he walked. No tears. Monsters didn't cry. They don't feel. Navigating the streets of Magnolia Town was easy to him, having memorized the city layout. He made his way home. He entered, his body and mind still numb as to what Mirajane had said to him. He took his clothes off, changing into a pair of old black pants, and left. No time for shoes or socks, just walking in the rain as he roamed the city.

(Fairy Tail Cemetery)

Markarov looked at Mirajane, disappointment on his face at what one of his daughters just said. "Mira, you did not have to say that. Naruto loved Lisanna, cared for her as his own family. He didn't go with you guys so you could stand on your own. He didn't want to be a crutch, an easy way out for you. Remember how he had said that as an S-Class mage, you needed to stand on your own, not relying on others. He was the reason you even got promoted anyway. Naruto is not a monster, he has never done anything to show as such. All he has done is try to strengthen his bonds. And I here you saying you want to destroy yours with him? Do you not realize how precious you are to him? How precious we all are to him? Foolish girl! In your blind anger, you lashed out at someone who understood your pain, someone who tried to be there for you!"

Mirajane stood there, her anger gone, replaced by guilt over what she had done. She tried to speak but Markarov wasn't done. "Do you know that he's depressed? That he feels nothing but sadness? Yes, Aries has helped him with his sadness, but for the most part he is depressed. All those years of repressing his anger and rage to keep us safe, to protect us from his uncontrollable magic, to keep us safe he tore himself up inside. All that anger turned to sadness, sadness that he could never truly protect us. Now, I fear you may have driven him over the edge."

As he said this, Mira burst into tears, understanding why he had stayed so distant, even when he tried to be there. Why he could never truly be a friend. Why he cherished his bonds. All of a sudden, they felt a burst of magic, a deep powerful magic. They immediately recognized it as Naruto's. All of Fairy Tail made their way towards it.

When they got to it, finding him deep in the forest, he was… different… when using the energy. Instead of seeing his body in a cloak of red, the energy seemed to condense, forming a red cloak that seemed to shift, as if it were thousands of nerve endings. Nine tails whipped around as the… thing… that Naruto had become sat in the clearing, just sitting there.

Naruto turned to them, speaking in a disjointed voice. **"It… hurts…"**

Markarov walked forward, slowly as he closed the distance. "Naruto? What hurts?"

Naruto brought his hand up to his chest, a long finger pointing at his heart. **"It… hurts… bad… make… stop…Gramps…"**

Markarov approached, even as the cloak receded, showing Naruto. But the closer he got, the more to his horror he saw Naruto's state. It appeared as if… his skin had been pealed off. He could see muscle and tendon on Naruto's body in some places. He looked into the dark eyes of the boy he had found on the doorstep of his guild, the tired, pained look in his normally warm eye.

Naruto collapsed to his knees, his body wracked with spasms as he was filled with pain. He had only tried his Version 2 cloak once with Gildarts, and only for a few seconds. The cloak took his blood to make a more durable cloak, leaving him in a weakened state.

The last thing he saw before the blissful darkness took him were the blue eyes of Mirajane.

(Sometime Later)

Naruto cracked his eye open, his other closed so as to not be seen. He felt something soft under him. A bed. He sat up, despite his body screaming for him to stop. His eyes looked around the hospital room. A standard room. He looked to his right, surprised at what he saw. Sitting in the chair, fast asleep, was Mirajane. He looked at her. She was wearing a short skirt and sleeveless top that showed her belly. She had her thigh high heeled boots on, her legs curled up to her chest as she slept. Naruto wanted to scream, wanted to hate her, but he couldn't. He blamed himself for what had happened to Lisanna. His little sister, who helped ease his conscious of its burdens, who made him ramen when he was down. He felt a weight on his legs and looked won, wondering why he had not already. Laying on his legs were Erza and Cana.

Seriously, why are they here? Did they come here to gloat at his condition? To laugh and mock him? Was their friendship a lie? Their bond? Did they hate him? His dark thoughts were cut off as Mira awoke, blinking and yawning her sleep away. Her eyes fluttered open, looking around before she spotted him, widening at his already healed state.

She didn't know what to say. What could she? Her words the other day rang in her ears. How she wanted to take them back, to hold him and apologize. She never told him, but she had fell deeply in love with him years ago, when he had taken her on an S-Class mission. She would never say it. She couldn't say it. Not after Lisanna's funeral. She had never seen his apartment before, so when Markarov had taken her to it, she was slightly shocked at what she saw.

His apartment was full of pictures. Photos of all the members of Fairy Tail, from Natsu to Wakaba. Framed and hung, she had noticed that he took very good care of them. When she had looked around, she had found his book on interactions with people. When she asked why he needed it, Markarov smiled sadly and told her of his parentage.

She stood slowly, making her way to his bedside. Not a word was said, never breaking eye contact with each other. When she reached him, she grasped his hand softly, her voice even softer. "I-I-I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I was sad and angry. Can… can… can… you ever forgive me?"

Naruto looked deep in her eyes, saw the guilt. He saw how she had been eaten by it. He slowly brought his hands up to her face, gently grasping her cheek as his lone eye filled with the familiar warmth. "Mira, what is there to forgive?"

Mira smiled, tears flowing down her cheeks as she leaned forward and captured his lips. Fireworks went off in her minds. She felt Naruto's surprise, but felt his thumb rotating in small circles on her cheek. It wasn't a deep kiss, but it held all sorts of emotion. She held him there, savoring his warmth.

After a moment longer, she back away and spoke. "Erza, Cana, and I talked with Levy and Aries. We had planned on sharing you, helping you understand your emotions. We still do, and I hope you can accept us. We all love you. Erza because you gave her your eye (Tell me who this reminds you of!) and Cana because you are helping her try to gather the courage to speak to Gildarts. Levy loves you because you talk with her and treat her fairy, taking her with you on missions. Aries loves you because you saved her from her former master. We all love you, for different reasons, but still we love you."

Naruto was shocked. He had never thought that he would be loved by a woman. He had prepared himself to die alone. But now, now he felt a warm feeling in his chest. He was loved. He knew that Markarov loved him as a son, but there was an underlying fear in him of his magic. Now, Mira had told him that at least five girls loved him.

In as strong a voice as he could, not noticing the other girls had awoken, he spoke. "I love you all too. I had prepared myself to die alone. But, if you are willing to teach me, I would gladly try and understand these feelings."

**AN: Okay, I am done. Enough emotional crap. Next chapter, we get to the funny shit. And we have Naruto meeting Angel and her infatuation with him begins! And before you ask, no Loke will not be joining Fairy Tail. Due to my changing of the circumstances of the whole 'Karen thing' he has no reason to be there. However, Lucy will have his key now. TTFN, Ta Ta For Now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Another chapter is here for those of you willing to join me in the next world! Now children, just drink the punch and lay down.**

(Chapter 3- 3 Years Later)

Naruto Zero made his way through the streets of Magnolia Town, a small smile on his face as he walked. He was feeling pretty good about himself. He had just finished a mission and was on his way back to Fairy Tail. He had not changed a lot over the years in terms of personality, but he had physically.

He now stood at an intimidating 6'5". His black hair had grown longer, now reaching the nape of his neck. He still wore a strip of clothe over his left eye and he still wore his black clothes and white sash, including his full black gloves. The only thing that really changed was that he now wore a black haori with the kanji for 'Oni Zero' on it in white. He still had his butcher sword strapped to his back.

Looking around, he spotted a group of girls with hearts in their eyes staring at him, the Weekly Sorcerer in hand. This was something that his books on how to interact with people never mentioned. _Fangirls_. He had asked Markarov once how to get rid of them non-violently. The diminutive master said that the only way was to have a stronger female nearby.

Naruto started to spend even more time with the woman vying for his attention.

Walking lightly faster, not making eye contact with the demo-woman who he equated to banshees. He sighed as he looked at Fairy Tail, already hearing the loud ruckus going on. He got an evil smirk as he started to access his more… fear inducing magic. He started by using the re-quip he was taught by Erza to take his shirt and sword off. Next he used his Bone Make to grow spiky protrusions along his exposed and muscled chest, shoulders, and arms. He then entered his initial Demon Cloak State, giving him the look of an unholy beast.

He walked up to the doors and kicked them open, gaining the attention of everyone inside. Stalking forward, he kept an angry scowl on his face when he saw Natsu about to pee himself, Gray right behind him. He noticed a blonde girl near the bar talking with Mira had peed herself. Naruto turned to a calm Cana who was sipping her beer right out of the cask. **"Cana, may I have a copy of the ****Weekly Sorcerer****? I think my Fangirls have doubled in number and I need to know why."**

Cana nodded and tossed him her copy as he cancelled his magic and sat down, everyone going back to their business as if it was normal. Naruto frowned at what he read.

' _In the past few years, Fairy Tail guild master, Markarov Dreyer seems to have found a spectacular lot of mages. From the 'Lightning Beast' Laxus to Erza Scarlet Titania, he has an eye for strong mages. However, this article is not about them. It's about the mysterious 'Oni Zero' of Fairy Tail. The man has shown himself to be an S-Class mage of Gildarts Clive's level, and has been rumored to have several Lost Magics at his disposal. This man is Naruto Zero, the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Zeref the dark Mage._

_The man has only recently, in the last five years, been making himself known to the public. When we asked several of his guild mates about him, they had this to say:_

"_Naruto is a very strong mage, and an even better friend." One Macao said._

"_he certainly knows how to treat his comrades well." Grey Fullbuster._

"_He's really strong! I think he could take on the Master, even!" Natsu Dragneel._

_When we asked if he had any girlfriends or friends, everyone in the guild seemed to point towards several prominent members: Mirajane Strauss, Cana Alberona, Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden, and Aries Ramm. When asked, they had told me that they had decided to share him, and even said that he had some trouble interacting with people. They urged readers to try and interact with him when they see him as much as possible._

_We were given a rundown of his abilities by Markarov Dreyer, and let me tell you, he is strong. He has several types of magics: Re-Quip, Bone Make, and a kind of magic called 'Demon Slayer magic.' When I asked of the last one, Markarov just said that "You had best not try and fight him when he uses that, as he becomes a power to be reckoned with." _

_I asked some of the Council what they had to say, and most of them said the same thing: He is the number one candidate to become a Wizard Saint, just like his mother, Kushina Uzumaki. While not much is known of him personally, we can safely say that we at the __Weekly Sorcerer __will do our best to provide you with information._

_Written by Tiffany Socuse'_

Naruto looked over the paper and made it to the photo section before gasping in shock. There, for the entirety of the world to see, was a picture of him in his black swimming trunks getting out of the ocean near Fairy Tail's beach. In the picture and sitting on towels were the girls vying for his affection, clad in bikini's. How the flying fuck did they get this picture? In a caption to the side, it said that he was voted 'Sexiest Mage of the Year' for the third time.

Naruto turned to a smiling Cana, a slight twitch in his eyebrow as he spoke. "Cana, can you tell me why the Weekly Sorcerer has a picture of me without a shirt on? I really don't want people to see my scars. Especially the one near my heart."

The brunette simply rubbed his cheek, getting a purr from him as she spoke. "I gave that to them with the idea that it would help you with your people skills. Not only that, but it also managed to bump up the number of mission requests we got. I got permission from Mira, Levy, and Aries."

Naruto said in a quiet voice. "And Erza?"

Cana went pale as she remembered the red head. She had forgotten to ask her! Before their conversation could continue, steps were heard coming up to the guild, steps everyone knew. Natsu and Grey paled as everyone froze. Naruto simply stood and made his way over to the bar, sitting on one of the stools and banging his head on the table.

The doors opened and a tall woman with brown and black eyes with red hair walked in. She wore armor over her blouse and a blue skirt. She had heeled black boots and a serious look on her face as she started laying into the guild. When her eyes landed on a depressed Naruto, she let out an uncharacteristic squeal and glomped him, stopping him from banging his head again.

Naruto smiled as he hugged Erza back. He could feel her starting to grind against him, causing his face to flush a deep red. He had no idea why all the girls in his life found it funny to make him look like a tomato. Seriously, Cana would take every opportunity to try and strip for him, Mira would whisper suggestive things to him, Levy had tried to get him to read her little orange books, Erza would rub against him, and Aries… who knew that such a shy and sweet girl was such a pervert? She read the hard core stuff!

Erza backed away from a very flushed Naruto and smiled at him. "Naruto it's ggod to have you back. I trust the mission went well?"

Naruto nodded as he regained his composure. "It went pretty good. All I had to do was protect a town from skeletons. Nothing major. Though, on my way back I did stop by Hargeon Town. Apparently, Natsu thought it a good idea to burn half the port down."

The blonde haired girl suddenly piped up. "Hey, you leave Natsu alone! He did that to save me!"

Naruto turned to the girl. "And you were a fool for believing that that man was a Fairy Tail mage, charm or no charm. Your actions will most likely result in Natsu getting a punishment from Master Markarov. Now I know you're young and inexperienced, but that is no excuse for doing what you did. Now please, introduce yourself. My name is Naruto Zero, more commonly known as 'Oni Zero.'"

The girl was ashamed of herself for what her actions could cost her pink haired friend, and she said. Lucy Heartfelia. I just joined Fairy Tail!"

Naruto gave her a small smile. "Good. We need more level headed people around this ship of crazy people. Now, what type of-" Whatever he was about to say was cut off by a small red blur knocking him from his stool. With a grunt, Naruto sat up and gazed with kind eyes at the little red ball of energy snuggling into his chest.

It was a small fox, with a beautiful red tail. It had on a pair of black pants and a black shirt with a white sash across his chest. He had tape on his small hands, tape going up to his elbow. He had a small haori on and a large, for him, wooden sword strapped to his back under a small pink backpack. He even emulated Naruto to where he had a strip of clothe covering his left eye. His lone visible blood red eye was filled with joy.

"You're home! I missed you! Momma-Mira said that you went on a mission, and that I had to stay here! But is told her that you needed me to help kick some bad guy butt! And then she told me that you were already gone and Mamma-Cana told me to not worry. Now you're back!" The Excited talking fox said rapidly.

Naruto chuckled at his 'son.' He had found him one day as the newborn fox was in the forest. He had taken it home and given it some food, being incredibly surprised that it could talk like Happy. Since then Grinner, the fox, had taken Naruto and the girls of his harem as his parents. The girls fell in love with him immediately, treating him like a son. "I'm sorry Grinner. The mission was really dangerous and I didn't ant you to get hurt. How 'bout this; if you behave the rest of the day, I'll get you some pocky. Sound good?"

Grinner nodded rapidly, making Naruto worry his little vulpine head would fly off. "Uh huh! Can I go play with Happy now?" At Naruto's nod, Grinner formed his magic wings and took off to look for his best friend.

"You really spoil that fox, Naruto." A voice said. Naruto turned to it and smiled, seeing Markarov standing there. The diminutive master sat on the stool beside him and said. "Not that I don't. It's just, he and Happy are the babies of the guild. They deserve to have their innocence for as long as they can."

Smiling, Naruto handed over the completed mission form. "I completed my mission, Master. The town was protected, and all the skeletons taken care of."

Markarov smiled in approval and said. "And your Team?"

"I gave them the day off. They went home to rest while I came here to report in. I expect they'll be here soon."

Naruto turned to Mirajane and asked. "Mira, can I expect you and the others to be at my home at say, seven?"

The white haired beauty nodded with a gorgeous smile. "Yup! We'll be there! Say, Master, why don't you join us. It would be a nice change to come over to Naruto's for food. Despite what he says, he's a really good cook."

Naruto's brow twitched as he grumbled. "Mira, I don't want that getting out. If it does, then everyone will be trying to get me to cook for them."

The doors to the guild opened and an individual entered. All three had flaming red hair. The first one was garbed in a loose black cloak and dark blue pants with white leg warmers and black boots. His face was young, his brown eyes lazily looking at everyone. On his back was a large scroll that held his true magic. Underneath the cloak he had a short sleeved shirt that was colored black. He was the other member of Team Zero, Sasori of the Red Sands. He was a very powerful mage, almost rivaling Laxus in shear, raw power.

He used an ancient form of magic that involved puppets and things. Before he was found by Naruto and convinced to join Fairy Tail, he was an assassin for hire, using the bodies of his dead enemies to make his Human Puppets. Markarov had been overjoyed to have the man join his guild, and was the only person besides Naruto that knew of his secret technique.

The red head made his way over to the bar, only to get stopped by an angry Natsu. "Oi, Sasori, you owe me a fight!"

Sasori looked at him with a calm smile and easy going expression as he said. "Natsu, do you remember what I told you? How I would use Hiruko next time? Do you REALLY want me to use that?"

Natsu paled as he backed away, cowering behind Lucy. Said blonde looked at the red head, a blush on her face as she looked at his handsome face. Sasori made his way to the bar and sat down next to Naruto. He ordered a beer and turned his seat to look out at his guild.

Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Didn't you go home?"

"Yes, but it's better to drink with friends than by yourself." He got a 'Here Here!' from Cana at that. "Besides, my Landlord was trying to set me up with his daughter again. Annoyed the hell out of me. I mean seriously, am I that attractive?"

Naruto nodded as he said. "I feel you. I mean, Mira, are we really that attractive?"

The white haired woman smiled as she said. "Well, Sasori has his boyish good looks and you have a rugged and dangerous look about you that makes me so wet."

Naruto blushed as Sasori howled alongside Markarov in laughter. "M-M-Mia, please don't say that. I need to go on another mission. Don't burn the guild down while I'm gone!"

He went up to the board and looked at the missions until he found one.

'_Help wanted! Group of mages vandalizing town! Reward: 150,00 Jewels. We specifically request Oni Zero for this mission!'_

Grabbing it, he walked out of the guild.

(Kappa Town)

Naruto got off the train and made his way to the Mayor's office. Once he was there, he was informed of the problem. Oracion Seis mages had been causing some minor property damage to the town, destroying a pub and several shops. They had apparently tried to extort the owner of the pub to forget their debt to him. Things got violent really fast.

Naruto made his way to their magical location, his normal clothing now back on. Kubuchioboro firmly strapped to his back. Once he arrived, he realized he was in a field. Looking around, he saw some generic mages from the guild standing next to an attractive silver haired girl and a black haired boy. His eyebrow raised as he examined his potential opponents before lazily raising his hand. "Yo."

A bit taken back by his rather, uncaring greeting, the black haired man spoke. "We of Oracion Seis have gone to great lengths to make you an offer. Our Master wants you to join the strongest guild in Fiore, so that we can claim glory for ourselves."

Naruto looked at him before speaking, his tone deep. "A great man once told me 'Allegiance and Loyalty are to different tings. Allegiance is where you obey without question, Loyalty is where you obey at your choice.' My answer is no, I am afraid. I have no desire to betray the guild that has raised me and cared for me, teaching me how to interact with people and how to control my magic. Tell your master that I have no interest in joining him, and thank you for the offer."

The black haired man sneered angrily as he said. "Then we'll send your body back to your shitty guild! Kill him!"

Naruto scowled at his foolishness. Unwrapping his cloak and taking his sword out, he swung it and cut several of the mages down, unconscious. He sprinted to the leader and continued to cleave anyone in his path down.

Maki was pissed. This man had the nerve to turn down an offer from them?! The greatest guild in Fiore? How dare her! He turned to his companion. "Angel, do something!"

Angel just stared at the man currently decimating their men left and right, fear and … arousal in her brain. She squeezed her thighs together in an effort to control it, now was not the tie! She could masturbate when she got back to the guild. She brought out her key and went to call her celestial spirits when a hand clamped to her mouth. She looked into the red, swirling and lined eyes of Naruto. She felt sleepy soon after, falling unconscious in his arms.

Setting Angel down, he ran to Maki and slammed his fist into the black haired mans face. The man was sent back violently through several trees, a boulder, a wall, another wall, a tree, a boulder, a wall, more walls, and a cart before he finally stopped, every bone in his body broken.

Satisfied, Naruto picked the unconscious woman up and delivered her to the authorities as well as the others. After, he made his way to a small stand and ordered a plate of food and ate in silence. That silence was broken after a few hours when Angel walked in and sat down next to him.

She awkwardly sat there, occasionally looking at him. She had heard rumors of the Demon Zero. How he was stronger than Markarov and Gildarts at the young age of Twenty. She had read that he liked strong, independent woman and that he had a small , and reluctant, harem of some of fairy Tail's most powerful female mages.

Naruto looked at her and said one thing before he left. "Peace be with you, Angel. And may heaven never weep."

**AN: Third chapter= Done! As for the harem, here it is:**

**Mirajane**

**Cana**

**Erza**

**Levy**

**Aries**

**Angel**

**Juvia**

**I added Juvia because she has the same kind of interaction problem as Naruto. As such, they would make a good couple. I may add some new additions and such. And yes, Sasori will be paired with Lucy. I just think that that will make an interesting couple. No complaints.**

**(Omake)**

**Naruto and Sasori were watching as Grinner was wildly swinging his wooden sword at Laxus, much ti his annoyance. Right before the lightning mage could snap, an interesting thing happened.**

**Grinner stood a ways away from Laxus, a straw hat on his head. Looking up, he had a piece of straw in his mouth. He slowly drew his sword in an elegant arc. He said in a calm cool voice. "Humming Ten Feet: Arrow Notch Strike!"**

**In a flash of light, he was behind Laxus, his sword drawn across his body. As he sheathed it and it clisked, a slash appeared at Laxus, even as his pants fell to the ground.**

**Naruto appeared before his son, a proud smile on his face as he said. "Good Job!"**

**Grinner did as his name sake and said. "Aye!"**

**(End Omake)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This is a chapter that explains Naruto's relationship with the guild and its members. It has nothing to do with the story, but makes the character grow. Enjoy!**

(Chapter 4)

Lucy sat at the bar of Fairy Tail, talking with Mirajane when she suddenly got curious about one of the more, absent members. "Say, Mira, what's the deal with Naruto? He seems like a decent guy, but he also seems like he doesn't know how to deal with people. Is there something wrong with him?"

Mira sighed as she smiled. "Naruto is…"

"Complicated. He is just unable to understand how to interact with people. It was how he was raised." Cana supplied helpfully. "Not many people but the Master, Gildarts, and the woman who have openly declared their pursuit of his heart have eve heard of his Magic teacher. So listen closely…"

(Flashback)

_Markarov watched as Naruto walked next to his new master, looking like a lost puppy as he followed the man. While he would have liked to have trained the boy, he just had magic that he could not train him in. So he had contacted the last of Kushina's family, a large man named Han, and he took the boy to train._

_It broke his heart watching the young boy leave, he had really gotten close to the mostly mute child. He turned to the boys surrogate mother as she cried into Gildarts cloak. He rubbed the woman's back as he said. "It is for the best. He will come back. So don't cry…Yugito."_

_The blonde woman sniffled as she said. "B-But master, Han is… Han is… Han hates people! If anything, make the man stay in Magnolia Town to train Naruto!"_

_Markarov gave a watery smile as he said. "Han may hate people, but Naruto is different. He may be quiet, but I know for a fact that he will be fine."_

_(End Flashback)_

"… But he wasn't fine. Han died when Naruto turned ten, and Markarov went out with Gildarts to get him back. When they found him, he was unresponsive. He just stared off into space. Han, from what we gather, abused him horribly. Starving, beating, and neglecting him. But by the end of it, Naruto had perfected his Bone Make and had mastered his three tail form." Cana said.

Sasori sauntered over to them, his serene smile still on his face. "Naruto is an enigma. He does things his way, sees things differently, and keeps his beliefs at the forefront of his mind in every decision he makes is effected by them. I was a monster before I joined Fairy Tail. I… I killed people."

Lucy looked at the redhead in shock. He was so gentle, so kind, how could he be a killer? Sasori continued. "A few years ago, I was in a small town, just minding my own business, when all of a sudden, Naruto appears and we talk. Soon, we fought. And finally, we talked more. Naruto told me about Fairy tail, what it stood for, and I remember smiling as I thought of finally having a family. I was always alone. Ever since my grandmother, Chiyo, died after teaching me her puppet magic, is sought to surround myself with them. But Naruto, he explained that a family must be willing to cry, laugh, sing, dance, and fight beside you. It was then I decided to join. And I have never regretted it."

Erza spoke up, having a few minutes before she left to go and get Natsu from a mission with Grey. "he gave me his eye." Lucy looked at her in shock as she continued. "I had just gotten to the guild, and I was missing my eye. When Markarov took me to Granny Polyuscia, Naruto followed. When she was about to give me an artificial eye, he appeared, a determined look on his face as he told her to give me his eye. The woman did, and I gained his Uzugan. He trained me in it after he had mastered the eyes powers. I was shocked, and happy, when he smiled at me. I had never been treated with such unselfish kindness. It's one of the reasons I agreed to be in his harem."

Mir spoke next. "I hated him after my sister died. I blamed him for it. I blamed him for being Zeref's son, blamed him for creating an abomination. I hated him, and he just left me alone. It was only after he was hurt, hurt using a very powerful form of his Demon Slayer magic. He was stripped of his skin and was dieing. And for a few moments, I thought about what life would be like if he did die. The pain in that thought, coupled with Master Markarov's words, made me realize that he did his best, and that he just wasn't fast enough to save Lisanna."

Cana sat back as she smiled at her favorite memory of the black haired man. "I remember when he saved me from being raped. "At Lucy's shocked look, Cana sighed. "I had just finished a mission, and was tired. When I got back to magnolia Town, a group of men grabbed me and held me down. They had ripped my clothes off and would no doubt have done horrible things to me if a miracle hadn't happened. Naruto appeared, his face devoid of any emotion, and I feared that he would rape me like the men were trying to. But he didn't. He decimated the would be rapists. And when it was over, I yelled at him. I said hateful, mean things, things that I regret to this day. Naruto just looked at me with his dark eyes, a disappointed look on his face as he turned and left, not once saying anything to me. It was only after, that night, when I went to get fresh air, that I found him. He was looking at the moon, mumbling to himself about not having friends or bonds. He said the word suicide a few times, and I just stood there. It never occurred to me that I, along with the rest of the guild who were scared of him, were the cause of his depression. The next day, I watched as he silently sat at a table, no one talking to him. I got up and sat by him, trying to get him to speak but he just remained silent."

Lucy and the others were in tears at hearing his pain. Levy piped up from her spot. "One day, Naruto was taking a walk and had stopped by a book store. He bought his favorite book, The Tales of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi, the book he was named after the main character. When he started to read it, I constantly bugged him about not being able to read due to his heritage. After awhile, he just stood and looked at me before saying, 'I have no patience for fools' before he just walked away. I was so angry and embarrassed that I followed him. He wound up in the cemetery, reading to his mothers grave, that I just felt horrible for what I had said."

Mira turned to a sobbing Lucy and said. "Naruto may not seem 'normal', he may seem detached and sullen. But Naruto cares, he just doesn't know how to show it. He even has books on how to interact with people! He's getting better, but he needs all the help he can get."

Cana spoke. "He had a celestial spirit that he saved too, saving her from an abusive master. Aries loves him, and even helps him keep his home clean."

Sasori rubbed Lucy's back as he stood. "Well, I've had enough alcohol to potentially kill several men, so I'm going home."

He turned to leave when Lucy called after him. "Sasori! Do you think, that maybe, after I get back, that we could, I don't know, go on a date, maybe?"

Sasori smiled as he nodded and said. "Sure."

**AN: Okay, this is just a filler chapter while Naruto is on his mission against Maki and Angel. Just thought I would explain the relationships and why he has them. Giving a bit of back story for Naruto as well as why the girls all want to be with him. And no, it isn't just for his forgiveness. They saw how hard he had it, how he was alone most of the time. How he was abused by his old master. They hurt knowing that they had a hand in it, and Erza loves him for giving her his eye.**


End file.
